Dissimulare
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: O acaso não poderia alterar essa história. Ainda podiam dizer a si mesmos eu te amo e eu te espero, sempre querendo acreditar que isso poderia ser verdade. “Concurso Queen of hearts 2009”


**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya não me pertence! Por mais louca que eu seja, eu costumo gostar de uma coisa chamada coerência.

**Sumário:** O acaso não poderia alterar essa história. Ainda podiam dizer a si mesmos eu te amo e eu te espero, sempre querendo acreditar que isso poderia ser verdade.

"**Concurso Queen of hearts 2009"**

**Tema 6**** – Paliativo**

**Dissimulare**

**- by Sini**

Shion havia se retirado daquela sala por apenas um instante. Talvez isso tivesse mudado o futuro? Definitivamente, **não,** sabia. O acaso do se não poderia alterar esse destino. Se não houvesse saído, **ela** teria pedido para que se retirasse por um instante.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_- Me desculpe... – a voz não era mais que um sussurro._

_- Não fale, – fez um gesto delicado, pousando sua mão nos lábios da garota – vai se cansar. Não se preocupe, vamos conseguir e, minha senhora, você vai melhorar. – forçou um sorriso. Era mentira._

_- Não... – tão jovem e sábia, era uma jovem forte, no entanto, estava tão fraca – preciso pedir algo – os olhos brilharam por lágrimas, que foram aparadas, antes de correrem pela face, pelo ruivo – não vai ficar no santuário. – o rapaz apertou uma das mãos da deusa, que o encarou e disse o mais firme que podia – é minha ultima ordem... – desviou o olhar – Pedido..._

_O rapaz entendeu, ambos sofriam com isso. O mais rápido que podia, mudou de posição, de sentado no leito, para ajoelhado diante da mulher._

_- É com honra que a cumprirei – abaixou a cabeça, em sinal de respeito. Não era como amigos mas eram, novamente, deusa e cavaleiro._

_Os minutos transcorreram antes que o outro voltasse, todavia, ao se aproximar apenas notou que Dohko saia da sala, fechando a porta com cuidado._

_- Como ela está? – perguntou preocupado._

_- Na mesma – respirou fundo, escorou o corpo na porta – acredito que queira ficar alguns minutos sozinha. – o homem de cabelos verdes esperou, o conhecia o suficiente para saber que não acabara, levantou a cabeça – Vai ser o novo mestre; e como previmos – um aceno leve como resposta e então o mais novo deu um passo à frente, cabeça erguida – estou partindo. Vou para Rozan._

_- Como assim? Não ia me ajudar? Ao menos treinar alguns cavaleiros? - Shion questionava a súbita mudança, e todos os planos que tinham? Dohko continuara a caminhar lentamente enquanto estivera a falar._

_- Deixarei minha armadura aqui, – continuou, agora estavam de costas, um para o outro – mas levarei Dragão; quando encontrar alguém que consiga terminar o treinamento, ele virá se apresentar._

_- Por quê? – o lemuriano segurou-o pelo braço._

_- É o que tem de ser feito. – virou o rosto, negando-se a um ultimo olhar._

_- Ainda bem que planos podem ser adiados, não é mesmo? – a voz do ariano soou fria. _

_Dessa forma, cada um seguiu adiante. O libriano caminhou tão altivo quanto pode para a saída, usando a armadura dourada em meio às ruínas do Santuário, cheio de ataduras, - resquícios da batalha - desceu as escadas e fez sua ultima parada em Libra. Shion continuou estático por alguns instantes, vendo o caminhar do chinês, então, num simples instante, retomou seu caminho, seguiu o pedido de Atena e deixou-a sozinha por mais algum tempo e foi trocar oficialmente de vestes e buscar a mascara. O Santuário, mesmo que apenas de guardas e servos, se constituísse agora, deveria conhecer seu novo regente._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Quinze anos se passaram e continua a não atender aos chamados do Santuário – aquela voz surgiu atrás de si. Não se voltou, sabia quem era. Soava docemente irônica aos seus ouvidos – a quem jurou fidelidade.

- Do Grande Mestre apenas – tentou manter-se imparcial, observando a cachoeira.

- E eu não represento mais o Santuário, Dohko? – seu olhar era dolorido, assim como a voz. O lemuriano sentou ao lado do chinês – Eu queria te ver. – declarou por fim.

- Ainda que seja o júri e o juiz, ali dentro, Shion, ainda não é a lei. – segurou a mão dele – você apenas a representa.

- Entendo... – suspirou, enfim podendo compreender um pouco mais daquela realidade – está tudo em ordem e, - sorriu esperançoso – eu consegui treinar bons rapazes, em breve poderei ser sucedido e virei para cá.

- Não. – fechou os olhos.

- Não? Dohko... Eu não posso compreender isso, agora. Está tudo certo. Nós podemos... – tentou argumentar, enquanto sentia que era quebrado em milhares de pedaços.

- Não pode ser substituído tão facilmente assim ali, Shion. Além do mais, procure alguém da sua espécie. Você vai ter mais tempo para se divertir. – sua voz soava extremamente cruel, para ambos os corações.

- Você sabe o quanto eu te amo e como trocaria uma vida por um dia, se isso fosse dizer que estaria mais um dia com você, contudo, não vou me arrastar atrás de alguém que não me quer por perto. – levantou-se para partir.

- É assim que deve ser. – arriscou um olhar para o lado e, então, levou os olhos para o céu, todavia o outro não podia ver isso estando de costas.

- Não o chamarei mais, não precisa comunicar sua morte e nem eu a minha – falava com escárnio enquanto dava mais um passo, sem o querer realmente – nossos cosmos são perfeitamente perceptíveis apesar da distancia, e a oscilação da morte chamará atenção o suficiente.

- Eu sei. – nenhum dos dois se atrevia a virar, com medo do que poderiam ver.

- Quando eu decidir o próximo mestre, creio que ele o avisará. – mordeu os lábios, não havia como adiar mais – Então, isso é um adeus. Nos vemos no inferno. – começou a caminhar lentamente para longe dali, para então voltar em definitivo para o Santuário. Porém, no ultimo segundo, sua audição captou algo que não deveria e sua face se moveu para trás, vendo algo que, também, não era para ser visto.

- Já estou... – eram fragmentos de um sussurro que se perdia no tempo e na paisagem local – queria... poder... juntos... – sua visão ainda pode ver o perfil de um homem, sentado fronte a uma cachoeira, um braço esticado, a mão no chão tocando onde estivera e a cabeça voltada para o chão.

Partiu.

Conhecera mais um pequeno pedaço de uma história negada e, talvez, se pudesse, nunca a teria conhecido, entrementes o acaso cuidara para que sim e Shion soube que fora a ação mais dolorosa de sua vida.

Teria sido com mágoa, dor e orgulho. Fora apenas dor e orgulho, uma dor que preferiria não ter sentido e um orgulho, que ainda menos. Pois antes fosse seu orgulho ferido, do que se orgulhar pelas escolhas do ruivo.

Assim que sua chegada foi anunciada, junto veio uma ordem de não perturbe, pois o então mestre do Santuário resolveu se isolar na agora reconstruída casa de Libra. E lá pode pensar, refletir e lembrar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Depois da partida do cavaleiro de Libra, Atena só pronunciou sua voz duas vezes e somente ao lemuriano._

_- Sente-se bem? – perguntou o jovem ao entrar no quarto, algumas horas depois da partida, seguindo o pedido da mulher, ao ver sua face marcada por lágrimas. – Está sentindo alguma dor? - a resposta veio apenas em breves acenos. – Como assumi, não poderei ficar mais muito tempo ao seu lado, por isso terá de ficar aos cuidados das servas. – um breve aceno e um sorriso – Qualquer coisa, mande me chamar._

_Levantou com cuidado e quando estava próximo a porta, escutou seu nome ser sussurrado, virou sorrido para a deusa._

_- Pois não? – caminhou de volta._

_- Dohko, – ela mordeu os lábios – o que ele disse?_

_- Que eu era o mestre, que ele estava de partida para Rozan e foi saindo. – encolheu os ombros – Simples assim. – sorriu triste._

_- Foi melhor assim – Atena sorriu triste, fechando os olhos._

_- Melhor?_

_- Assim você poderá se concentrar melhor, Shion. – a voz saiu fria em contraste com a doçura usual – Vou descansar agora._

_E nas quase setenta e duas horas em que viveu depois disso, a adolescente não emitiu mais nenhuma palavra. Sorria ou acenava com a cabeça, agradecida pelos cuidados que recebia ou pelas boas noticias que chegavam. Então, num momento, o ariano sentiu o cosmo restante da deusa se elevar, convocando-o. _

_Quando chegou, ela apenas esperou que ele se acomodasse ao seu lado. Ergueu sua mão com dificuldade, pousando-a na perna do cavaleiro, que a segurou no mesmo instante. E dessa maneira foi que escutou pela ultima vez sua voz._

_- Me desculpe. – foi breve o momento e seus olhos brilhavam por lágrimas que lutara para não deixar escapar, após isso faleceu._

_Parecia que estava esperando esse momento._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

O Mestre do Santuário continuou seu trabalho no dia seguinte, como se aqueles breves instantes nunca tivessem existido.

Durante os próximos anos, ou melhor, décadas, esperou aquele oscilar de cosmo. Sabia da longevidade de sua vida, entretanto resolvera escolher sua própria sentença.

"_Nos vemos no inferno."_

Iria segui-lo.

Porém mais de cem anos se passaram, fazendo-o se questionar porque ainda continuava a estar sempre preparando um sucessor sem que soubessem, e quanto tempo aquele inferno imposto continuaria. Duzentos anos e ainda continuava a seguir.

No fim, partira antes sem imaginar todas as respostas, quando as portas para uma nova batalha começavam a se abrir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dohko nunca tivera certeza do que o ariano fizera, apenas seguia em frente com o que se auto-impusera. Durante dias, sonhava, sofria e se iludia com um futuro que nunca viria. Eventualmente criava algum órfão que surgia.

Um corpo extremamente velho e cansado que apenas esperava. Ele soubera o dia do fim. Um dia, um rapaz conquistou a armadura que ali repousava. Os primeiros sinais da mudança.

Até que ele chegou e as chamas do relógio foram acesas pelo motivo que esperava.

Finalmente, depois de mais de 250 anos, Dohko de Libra retornava ao Sagrado Santuário de Atena, mais uma vez, pela última vez, para o fim.

**perché la pazienza fa dannare  
**_porque a paciência faz ferir  
_**che s' innamora  
**_quem se apaixona  
_**senza volerlo fare...**

_sem querer fazer_

.:Fim:.

**N/A:** E eu não acredito ainda que eu fiz isso! E não briguem com meu Dohko! Ele tentou o que achou que seria melhor, ou menos doloroso para o Shion! –em defesa- Todavia, se alguém tiver passado raiva, mea culpa.

Esse finalzinho é a ultima parte da musica "Assurdo Pensare" do Tiziano Ferro, que inspirou a fic e que eu considerei (depois de ver a tradução) totalmente Dohko e Shion, em pov do Dohko, do libriano que, particularmente, apresentei nessa fic.

Nunca troquei tanto de titulo numa fic como essa. Em geral, é um dos primeiros itens que eu encontro, até porque acaba norteando, de alguma forma, as minhas fics. Depois de Cooperire, Dissimulare, Indultu, entre outras palavras que vi (mas essas foram as que chegaram a ocupar espaço), com a opinião de um amigo, fiquei com Dissimulare. Cooperire seria perfeita, se não fosse um porém, queria a palavra encobrir, que vem de cobrir, então a tradução seria essa ultima e não a que eu estava pretendendo.

Pensando um pouco mais sobre o titulo, talvez _Indulto_, apesar de perfeito levaria a um pensamento diferente do tema da fic, pela maneira que a construí (meio propositalmente, masss). _(En)Cooperire_ vou por assim, até porque pensei na hipótese é o que teria o significado mais próximo da minha idéia (até por ser o então titulo original?) e, por fim, _Dissimulare_, ressalta a questão do que os próprios personagens fizeram para enganar a própria dor, esperando que assim ela fosse menor.

Apesar de ainda estar em choque pelo resultado final, gostei muito dessa fic, era algo que eu imaginava desde o começo, não acreditava que iria sair um angst que doeria em mim assim, quando penso neles, só que... é a vida!

Espero que tenham gostado

Até mais

Sini


End file.
